


A Wrapping Paper Mess

by Lilly2177



Series: ML 2017 Christmas Countdown Collection [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 day left until Christmas, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Day 24, F/M, Fluff, Wrapping Gifts, gabriel/mama Agreste fluff, mama agreste can't wrap gifts, young Gabriel Agreste, young mama Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Gabriel Agreste can see right into his neighbour's house and can see that she's struggling to wrap her gifts. Perhaps it is time for him to introduce himself and help her out. AU





	A Wrapping Paper Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's day twenty four of my Christmas Countdown!  
> It's Gabriel/Mama Agreste which is a pairing I haven't written before so I hope you like it. It seems pretty cute. This is an au and they are younger than they are in the show.   
> I decided to name Mama Agreste Amelie because that starts with 'A' like Adrien and it's French. I think it kinda suits.   
> I made her a tiny bit like Chat in this since in one of the episodes Gabriel mentions to Chat Noir that he reminds him of his wife in a way.   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Prompt: wrapping gifts

 Gabriel Agreste knew it was rude to spy on his neighbours. But sometimes he couldn't help it when they left their curtains wide open at night with the lights on. He could see straight into the living room of his pretty neighbour, Amelie as he walked past to head up to his front door. He couldn't help but notice she seemed to be struggling to wrap several presents. He suppressed a smile and went inside. Perhaps he would get up the courage to talk to her tomorrow and maybe offer to help her wrap the presents.

But for tonight he wouldn't do anything. He had had an exhausting day that day. He had woken up way to early due to some dogs barking down the street and had consequently been tired all day as he dragged himself through his classes. Fashion design was his passion, but he didn't like the study side of college as much, especially when he had a lot of other things to do such as the part-time job he worked most afternoons to earn enough to pay rent and be able to eat. He sighed to himself as he kicked his shoes off and sank down onto his couch.

Tomorrow he had a day off. He would talk to her tomorrow, assuming she wasn't doing anything either.

* * *

 

The next day dawned and Gabriel Agreste managed to get a bit more sleep that morning. It seemed that the dogs down the road were being quiet for once. He yawned and rolled over, staring at the ceiling.   
He had spent most of last night thinking of how to introduce himself to Amelie. They had been neighbours for several months now but he had yet to properly talk to her.

He was standing now, in front of her house, staring at the door and wondering if it was a good idea after all to see if she needed help. "Is there any reason why you're just standing outside my door?" A voice asked curiously and Gabriel whirled around to see Amelie, holding a bag of groceries in her arms.

He blinked then gave her what he hoped was a friendly smile instead of an embarrassed cringe. "Uh hi, I'm Gabriel Agreste." He introduced himself.

She tilted her head at him. "You're my neighbour, right?" When he nodded his head she smiled back at him. "I'm Amelie."

"I know." He said, then immediately wished he hadn't. Did that sound too creepy? Or was it normal to know your neighbour's name despite having never been properly introduced?

Her smile stretched into a grin. "So... did you mistake my house for yours or do you just think my door is pretty?" She asked, leaning against the fence next to them.

He couldn't help but laugh. Amelie was surprisingly nice. He hadn't expected her to be so friendly straight away and treat him like they were friends already. He already felt at ease around her. "Neither, actually. I saw that you were having trouble wrapping presents last night and came by to see if you needed help."

She seemed slightly surprised at his offer before a grateful look came over her face. "That would be great actually. Thank you." She glanced down at her watch. "I'm free now up until about five."

He raised an eyebrow. "Busy are you?"

"I try not to be. It's just that my parents are coming over for dinner tonight and they'd tease me forever if they saw a guy in my house even if he is just a neighbour." She admitted. "You can come inside now."

She moved forwards and unlocked the door, pushing it open and guiding him in. Gabriel looked around him as he entered. Her house was much the same as his in design, which wasn't unusual as they were right next to each other and probably built around the same time, but unlike his, which was spotless, her house looked a lot messier. He supposed that was because of all the unwrapped gifts and the scraps of wrapping paper that was lying all over the living room as the result of her struggle to wrap presents the night before. Photo frames lined the walls along the hallway and Gabriel found himself glancing at each one as they passed. Most seemed to be of her family and friends but there was the odd landscape that made its way into the tangle of pictures on the wall.

She led him until the kitchen and pulled out a stool for him to sit on. "Would you like a drink? Food?" She offered.

"Water would be good, thanks."

"Ice?"

"Sure."

She fetched him a glass of iced water and passed it to him, then poured herself a glass and led him back out to the living room where she gestured to the mess. "As you can see, I'm not doing too well. I gave up last night before I'd even wrapped two presents." She said, sitting down cross-legged on the floor and patting the spot beside her for him to sit as well.

"Well lucky for you, I'm an expert."

The two of them proceeded to spend the next few hours wrapping the presents for her friends and family and other people she knew. Well, at least, he wrapped and tried to show her what to do and she tried to help as best as she could. Both of them were unaware that it would be just the first of many interactions together.

Gabriel Agreste glanced up at her when they had nearly finished wrapping all the gifts and found her staring intently at the box before her as she tried her best to fold the wrapping paper around it neatly. There was bits of sticky tape caught in her hair and he found his heart beating a bit faster and he wasn't quite sure why. He ducked his head away even as a small smile crossed his face and he continued cutting more bits of tape to hand to her when she asked for it.

When they had finished wrapping everything, they stood up and Gabriel promised to come back if she needed to wrap anything else. He told himself it was purely to help out a neighbour but he knew it wasn't just that. He wanted to see her again.

She walked with him to the front door, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek with a cheeky wink and said goodbye.

He murmured a stunned goodbye then went him with a grin on his face.

Wrapping gifts might've just become his new favourite thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> And it is done! Gabriel might be a bit OOC but I don't care because it's cute. I'm just gonna say it's because he's young and it's before his wife left.   
> And now I have the tiny kitty sleeping on me. I'm so possessive of cats that aren't even mine hehe. I can't help that it's so adorable and small.  
> Anyways, last part of this Christmas countdown is coming soon. I can't believe I actually managed to complete it all but I'm so glad that I did. It feels like I've just been on a great adventure with all of you guys over the course of this month. And it was great seeing the recurring names come up each day in my emails. So thanks to everyone who started reading at the beginning of this countdown and continued reading all the way through. And thanks to those that found stories in the countdown partway through and decided to give it a go. I'm truly grateful for all off you. I just want to give you all a hug. I hope you have/are having a wonderful Christmas. Now I'm gonna stop or I'll blabber on for a while and get even more sappy.   
> Christmas countdown question: Can you wrap gifts well or not? I'm not fantastic but I guess I'm alright at it. It looks pretty good though I tend to put too much sticky tape.


End file.
